


Waiting for your return

by farah_dowling_silva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva
Summary: Saul's presence is requested in Solaria and his family impatiently awaits his return.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Farah placed the sheet on her desk and took a breath. This was the fourth time she went over it, yet, she had no idea what was written on it. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she just couldn't. She looked at her phone. No missed calls.

The fairy stood up and went to the window, her heels tapping on the floor. 

Three days ago the queen of Solaria requested Saul's presence at the palace for some conference. He called her and Ben when he got there and promised to call them again when he had the chance. But he managed to only send them a quick text going over what the conference was about and asking about Sky.

Ever since then, Farah would constantly check her phone, or stare at it almost angrily, as if it was the device's fault that Saul wasn't calling. She was well familiar with Luna's difficult temper, and even though she trusted Saul and had seen his level of patience being put to a test, Farah also knew how much he wasn't found of people like the queen. Not that she could blame him.

Saul's classes with the specialists were taken by Ben, which resulted in the botany professor almost getting a concussion due to a bad fall he had while trying to partner one of the students. The girl who caused the incident freaked out and couldn't stop apologizing. She had kicked him in the chest, catching him by surprise and causing him to fall.   
Farah on the other hand, even though concerned about her friend's health, couldn't stop messing with him about it. And after a while, Ben joined her and they both had a good laugh. "Saul has trained them well, I have to give him credit for it" he said.

At first, she didn't hear the knocking on the door, so when Sky's voice reached her, she was surprised to find him standing at the doorframe.

"Is something wrong, Sky?" asked Farah, imposing on herself to sound as calm and collected as possible. "I was wondering if you had spoken with uncle Saul." said the boy, avoiding her gaze.

Saul was Sky's closest person, it was only natural for the child to be anxious when he was gone. 

Farah didn't want to lie, so she shook her head "I'm afraid I haven't," which was followed by a gesture inviting Sky in.

As they sat on the couch, Sky swinging his legs over the carpet, Farah began "I'm sure he is quite busy." 

The young boy looked up at her "But he was supposed to be gone for two days, not three." 

"Well, sometimes unexpected things come up and one loses track of time while doing their work." said the fairy, trying to convince herself in the same thing.

"Kind of like you do once you get behind that desk?" asked Sky with the innocence that only a child could possess, which caused Farah to smile. "Yes, exactly like I do." she said. 

"He'll be back as soon as the situation allows him, I can assure you," she gently stroked his hair.

Farah remembered how once Rosalind told her she wasn't suitable to be a mother. Of course, that statement had hit a spot, but she didn't show it at the time. She never saw herself as Sky's mother, obviously, the boy had one and her memory had to be respected, the fairy thought. 

But she could also recall plenty of moments when Sky had turned to her in need of comfort, or in the rare times he would be upset with Saul, so she knew she was at least doing something right. 

She turned to look at her desk and came to the conclusion that she wasn't in condition to do anything else work related, so she got up and took her coat. "Come along." she told Sky. The boy got up and followed her without questions. As they passed few students in the corridors, who greeted their headmistress, they found themselves in the training fields. 

Farah took one of the sticks the students used to practice and gave it to a very confused Sky, who looked at her. "Auntie Farah, what are you doing?" asked the boy as she took another stick.

"I thought we could surprise your uncle Saul by teaching you some new movements." explained the woman.

"Right, but um... Do you even know how to fight?" asked Sky, causing the fairy to raise a brow at him, suppressing the laugh that was about to come as she remembered all the times she had knocked down Saul with one of these.

"I can handle myself, trust me." simply answered Farah.

They spend the next hour and a half practicing, with Farah correcting his posture when needed and teaching him how to not lose his grip on the stick when using it to attack. She even admitted herself as defeated by the end. Well, she faked it, but it was worth it to see the boy smiling. 

The pair had dinner with Ben, Sam and Terra. Since Sky was in a better mood, he was more talkative and the children did more talking than eating. Ben looked at Farah, who had been lost in her thoughts for most of the evening and hadn't touched much of her food. When she caught his eye, she just shrugged. She knew he understood. He was also getting worried for his friend. 

"What I can't figure out is why she invited only Saul instead of the two of you," said quietly Ben, to which Farah rolled her eyes as she spoke "Well, our last conversation didn't exactly end well."

The mind fairy took a sip of her wine, as Ben frowned "So, you're saying she did it to show you your place?" he asked, convincing himself as he spoke that this may very well be the case. "She has always loved showing others that they are bellow her, hasn't she. Does this remind you of a certain someone?" she asked as they exchanged knowing looks.

They turned as the kids were now laughing at something Sam had said. They were far too consumed in their own conversation and weren't paying attention to the adults.

"You seem to be having fun. Is there room for me to join?" they all turned to see Saul staring at them with a smile on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest and his backpack hanging from his left shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky was the first one to jump out of his seat and run to hug and welcome him home, followed by Sam and Terra. 

Once Farah saw him hug Sky, lifting him up in the process, she realized she how the relief washed over her and was able to let out a breath she was holding for what seemed to be three days now. She didn't run to him, no matter how much she wanted to, the mind fairy wanted to let the children to be the first to welcome him. 

When things calmed down, Terra was the first one to ask "Did you bring presents?" for which she was schooled by Ben, but Saul just said "Well, that depends. Were the three of you good while I was gone?" he raised a brow. Terra looked down, Sky nodded and Sam just said "With small exceptions."

The specialist stole a quick glance of Farah, while they were answering. Then, he looked back at them, managing to look serious and just when they bought it and were about to give up, a warm smile appeared on his face as he took off his backpack and said "Go ahead, attack." and the children started to unzip it impatiently.

While they were doing that, Ben approached him and they greeted each other, the botany professor saying to him "You're spoiling them," to which Saul pretended to seem shocked and insulted at the accusation. Then, he looked at Farah once again, who was also looking at him.

He gave her a small smile, which she returned. They both had so much things they wanted to say, but now wasn't the time. The specialist didn't even hear Sky at first when he had asked him a question, getting lost for a moment in Farah's eyes.

"Sorry, Sky, what was that?" he asked as he looked at the boy.

"I asked why didn't you call." he repeated as he was looking at his present amazed - a leather belt which had a pocket for a knife.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." answered Saul.

Ben had noticed the looks his friends were exchanging, so he got up from his chair "Alright, it's getting late, you three should be in bed. Now, thank uncle Saul for the gifts and lets go, you'll see him tomorrow."   
As Sam and Terra thanked him, Terra impatient to learn what kind of flowers exactly were about to grow from the seeds she had gotten and Sam fully occupied with the newest album of one of the bands he liked.

Sky seemed unsure about leaving and noticing that, Saul crouched down and looked at him "I will be with you in a few minutes, ok? And I'm not going anywhere for now." he ruffled the boy's blonde hair, and Sky, seemingly satisfied with the answer hurried to catch up with his friends.

Now alone, the fairy and the specialist looked at each other, Farah finally getting up and going for a hug. Saul wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head, as she relaxed and buried her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"I should be gone more often, if you're going to be giving me such warm welcoming." he joked after a few moments. "Don't you dare." said the fairy firmly as she looked up and their lips met for a long, deep kiss. Three days really could feel like eternity. 

He took her hand in his own, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her palm, causing her to smile and intertwining his fingers with hers. 

"You didn't call." whispered Farah and Saul nodded, his body tensing as he said "Yes, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I don't really know why the queen requested my presence, since believe me, it wasn't needed very much. I know she wanted someone to represent Alfea when it came to the voting about how much men to be send around the school for protection and how the teams to be best grouped, but... Honestly Farah, most of the time I received cold glances from the solarians. I don't know, but it was weird." Farah placed one hand on his cheek, letting him know she's here for him and she understands him. 

"I thought keeping my head down, trying to make myself invisible was the way to go and believe me, I was not happy that this had to go on for three days." he sighed, as she stroked his cheek with her thumb, feeling his beard tickling her palm. 

Saul leaned against the table, still holding Farah's hand in his own, and rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't sleep much, wishing nothing more but to come home as soon as possible, but of course he had to firstly shop for the kids. And now, feeling his beautiful fairy's perfume and being able to hold her in his arms, he was finally able to give himself up to the tiredness. 

"How was Sky behaving, did he cause you any trouble?" he asked and felt her shaking her head no. "Nothing to worry about, he was great," answered Farah honestly and added "he'll show you some new movements and tactics I taught him today."

At that, he lifted his head to look at her. She raised a brow at him "What are you so surprised about? Surely you must remember how many times I had knocked you out." teased him Farah, to which he responded with "Considering how many times I fell hitting my head, it's a whole miracle I remember anything." They chuckled then he added "It wasn't fair, I was paired with the most beautiful girl, how was I supposed to not get distracted!" She felt herself blushing and leaned to kiss him once more.

"How tired exactly are you right now?" she asked, her hand moving from his neck to his shoulder, down to his muscular chest and abs. "Depends on what you have in mind, headmistress Dowling." he licked his lips.

She moved to his ear and whispered "Why don't you go and see Sky real quick, and then maybe I can show you just how much I've missed you, headmaster Silva." she moved in front of him again and bit her lips. 

After seeing her like this and hearing what he had heard, he got up so fast, forgetting about how tired he was just a moment before, and still holding her hand, hurried outside. Farah right behind him and laughing "You really missed me to, huh?" she teased as he let go of her hand, only to wrap it around her shoulders as they walked, kissing her head "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! If you're reading this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! I would like to apologize for any mistakes made, English is not my first language.  
> Also, I just wanted to say very quickly how thankful I am for your possitive feedback on my first fanfic, it really means a lot to me!


End file.
